star trek reimagined episode one
by Dan Jamey Pierce
Summary: a reboot of the original star trek starting a new female captain. a former star fleet officers returns to chalenge a scientist who stole the enterprise.


episode one "new horizon"

u.s.s enterprise

shakedown cruise

2245

bridge

"on course for Pluto" the ship's navigator reported. "very good." commander Cramer said. "simple assignment. to Pluto and back." doctor mark piper said. "yes. not too complicated." commander Cramer remarked. "do well and you will have a good chance of being considered for c.o" yeoman Katie Prentice said."i am not going to get the enterprise. best i can hope for is a freighter. " Cramer lamented.

Jefferies tube

doctor Jacob Fisher was in the Jefferies tube. he knew that he should not go down this road. he should find a different way. he was determined to do this.he justified this course of action in his mind. he believed he had to do this.

he arrived near a junction. he stopped. he took out a small device. he inserted the device into the port. the device gave him access to the ship's systems.

fisher took a deep breath. he paused. there would be no turning back.he would soon be committed. he activated the device. "God help me!" he said. he flipped the switch.

bridge

"sir. we have a problem. i am detecting an energy disturbance in the engines." the science officer reported. "we have to disengage the warp engines!" an officer making the engineering station reported. "do it!" the officer in command ordered.

the helm officer disengaged the helm. "warp drives offline'" the helm officer reported. "we are at the full stop!" the navigator reported.

"engineering to the bridge,!" the chief engineer said in a frantic tone. the officer in command hit the com button on the command chair. "go ahead chief." Cramer said. "the warp core is about to explode. we have to evacuate. " chief engineer Neil Pitcairn said.

the commander did not want to give that order. the ship barely left port. he felt he had no other choice. "all hands abandon ship!" the acting captain said. luckily the ship had a skeleton crew aboard. the crew beamed off or used the escape pods.

Kramer went on an escape pod. "sir. the enterprise is gone!" an officer asked." it exploded?" "Kramer asked. " negative sir. it is simply gone!" the officer responded."someone has stolen the enterprise!" yeoman Prentice said.

bridge

fisher beamed to the bridge. he was joined by several others. "alright people! we dont have a lot of time!" dr. fisher said. the 'crew' got into place. each of the important positions was filled.

"engineering is manned, Jacob!" anna border reported. "alright. " Fisher said." the prearranged course is plotted. " are the Andorian at navigation said. "Craig! punch it" he said. "aye sir." Craig said. the enterprise went to warp.

"on course" are reported. "very good. " dr. fisher said. "we did it. i knew it could." Ronny Ferrell said. "this was the easiest part. it is going to get a lot harder. " Fisher said.

fisher regretted what he did. he felt that this was the only way. he hoped others would understand. he hoped that this would work out in the end. he had never been a pragmatist before. circumstances made him oner. now he had to see it through and he would.

san Francisco earth

admiral Douglas had just down his baby daughter to sleep. he put his arm around his wife. "calm before the storm?" she asked. "what do you mean?" he asked."every time we have a minute to ourselves, there is a situation somewhere!" she said. "i think we have a few minutes to our self" he said. "it took you five tries to propose to me. first, it was a supernova, then a situation near asana space. then a situation near Romulan space then refuge crises then your aid was infected by a parasite. " she said. he chuckled.

"it won't happen this time!" he said. "incoming message. " the computer said. "i knew it!" she said. "sorry Lucy!" he said.

star fleet command.

"do we know who is behind this?" admiral Philip Douglas asked. "dr. jacob fisher.he was on the team that designed the enterprise. he has gone missing. so has several associates. " commander barry Giotto said.

"colleagues say dr. fisher has acted strangely lately. he has been distant. " commander corners said. "his wife died a few years ago. he may blame star fleet for her death. " Giotto said. "why did he steal the enterprise?" "Admiral Douglas asked. " we dont know. he is not political. his whole life is ship construction. this is inconsistent with what we know of him!" dr. Elizabeth daughter said.

"do we know where he is going?" the admiral asked. "no. we are trying to figure it out. " corners said. "you have nothing?" Douglis commented. "no sir. we dont" daughter admitted.

"who do have answers?" Douglas asked. "he kept to himself. most of his acquaintances are unaccounted for. the only one that is not is in the federation funny farm. " Giotto said. "she used to be in star fleet. " corners said. "let me guess. rebecca jean becket. " the admiral said.

the federation psychiatric care facility

planet Jung

Rebecca was in her room. she wore gray scrub like a uniform. her bare feet were in shoes. she was drawing. in her room was a teddy bear..she had a model of the pre-federation enterprise. she had a picture of her daughters and the autobiography of Jonathan Archer. an orderly entered. "Becky you have a visitor," the orderly said. "hello admiral," she said.

"Becca. how did you know it was me?" he asked."i burned every bridge. my sister does not even talk to me anymore. i figured that it had to be star fleet. " she said.

"the enterprise was stolen," Douglas said. "Klingons, Romulans, asana,nizaka, or anipovnoids?" she asked. "dr. jacob fisher. " Admiral Douglas said. "Fisher! i warned star fleet about him. '" she said. "i know. we should have listened. why did he do it? is this terrorism, espionage, industrial sabotage or capitalistic opportunism ?" Douglas said.

"this is not a political thing admiral," she told him. "what is this about?" Douglas asked. "he is convinced that his wife is alive. he believes that she and the crew of the Olympus are trapped in another dimension. he is going to the Minotaur sector. that area seems to prone to structural instability. he is going to to try to recover the Olympus. " she said.

"Technically the minotaur sector is neutral space but the area is unofficially claimed by the Klingons and the tholians. the minute either detected him, he would be a goner!" Douglas said.

"he does not about the risks Phil. if something happened to Lucy, and you thought that was chance you could save her, wouldn't you do it?" Becca asked. "i suppose i would," the admiral said. "mary beth was pregnant when she vanished. " she said."i did not know," he said. "the steaks are high for Jacob. he would go to tholias. he would go to qonos.he would ride the barge of the dead to save her. '" she said.

"can he be reasoned with? " he asked. "i doubt it. she disappeared three years ago. he had time to think it through. " she said."why did people help him?'" the admiral asked. "Jacob can be very persuasive," she said.

"will you help us? if he is not stopped. we could be looking at a war with the Klingons and the tholians. " the admiral said. "i want to be reinstated. battlefield commission of captain. i want a fast ship. the Casandra. " she said. "are you insane?" he asked."are you really asking that Admiral?" she asked. "come on Rebecca. I will let you advise. " he said. "Phil you need me. jake is my friend. i know what he is going through. i want to help you stop him. i need to do this my way. i won't be second-guessed or micromanaged. " she said.

"alright.i want lt. commander Everett Jacobson to run point on the Cassandra ." he said. "come on! Jacobson. i know single cell lifeforms with more personality then that man. " she said."you're putting me in a difficult spot. you want to go after either fine. you will play by my rules. " the admiral said. "fine. i am in command. " she said."stay within star fleet protocol and you will be fine . " the admiral said. "ok! when do we leave?" she asked.

starbase 12

lt. commander Everett Jacobson was eating breakfast when commodore Branigan came over to him. "commander.you have a new assignment. they want you aboard the Cassandra.you are to be the exo. " the Commodore said.

"who is commanding ?" he asked. "look even, star fleet feels they need someone who knows Fisher. rebecca becket." the Commodore said. "you want me to babysit." he remarked. "look she was the only one who knew what Fisher was up to.we need her on this. " Branigan said."why is she in command?" Jacobsen asked. "she insisted. star fleet wants the enterprise back. admiral Douglas has an affinity for her. " Branigan said.

"i should be commanding ?" Jacobson said."you will. you are a rising star in the fleet. be patient. "he advised the commander." fine." Jacobson said.

the commander was not happy with this assignment but he was a loyal officer. he would jump through the hoops he needed to jump through. hopefully, it would pay off eventually.

u.s.s Casandra bridge

the turbo lift door opened. "executive officer on the bridge!" yeoman Prentice said. "is everyone versed on the mission?" the new first officer asked. "we are a commander. " lt. Spock said. "ok. let's do this. " Jacobson said.

"Course laid in for the randevez with the scout ship. " lt. eliot reported. "take us out " the commander ordered. "we are on course!" lt. nilles reported. the Casandra went to warp.

u.s.s Casandra

bridge

"we are now in tractor range of the Esmerelda." Spock said. "they are standing by. " lt. carlos Gutierrez said. "tractor the ship in. " the commander ordered.

the scout ship was brought in. the scout vessel was tractored into the hanger. "vessel is inside." Spock reported. "very good. lucy you have the bridge. " Jacobson said. "aye sir" lt. commander lucy Sanderson said. he exited the bridge.

hangar deck

the vessel door opened. Rebecca excited the craft. she wore a gold command uniform dress. "commander Jacobson. " Rebeca said. "hello captain," he said.

"do we have any idea where the enterprise is?" she asked. "unmanned satellite detected her near binya four. " he said. "that's on course for the minotaur sector." she said. "yes it is. it seems you right. " he said. "you doubted me even?" she asked. "no." Jacobsen said.

the bridge

they entered the bridge. "the senior staff is assembled. lt. commander Lucy Sanderson second officer. lt. commander Giotto security chief. just back from command. dr. Elizabeth Dehner psychologist. dr. mark piper, chief engineer Pitcairn, lt. maalla, lt. carlos Gutierrez communication, lt Spock science, Eliot and Niles, and yeoman prentice. " he said.

"ok. are we ready?" Rebecca asked. "at your command. " Spock reported. "set course for binya three. " Rebeca ordered. "course plotted. " lt. Eliot announced. "engage!" she ordered. the Casandra went to warp.

mess hall

Rebecca entered. she changed into a blue uniform. she went over to a table. many of the senior officers were present. "may i join you?" she asked. they said yes." captain most of star fleet security was convinced he defected or had nefarious purposes. what if you're wrong?" Giotto asked. "the fact he was seen near binya confirms my hypothesis.if he was a terrorist he could have hit any prime target from earth to Vulcan. if he were defecting, he would not go on this course. " she said.

"i understand you had a mental breakdown," yeoman Erin levator remarked."this is not an appropriate topic crewman." Dehner said "its ok Liz. yes, i did. my husband was killed in a raid by the Orions. i had just given birth to my second daughter. i took it hard. yes, i had a mental breakdown. i have been through a lot in my life. everything but it. i hit a breaking point. " she said.

"we all have our pain sticks to bear. " Elizabeth said. liz always felt like she had to protect her. they had met at the academy. dehner was interning at the time. sometimes she felt like she babied her.

"bridge to captain" Gutierrez said. she went to a com panel. "go ahead Carlos." she said. "we have found the enterprise. me. eliot has plotted an intercept course. " he reported. "i will be right up" she said.

bridge

"i have a visual!" Spock reported." on screen" she ordered. the Vulcan transferred it to the viewscreen. "Carlos hails the enterprise!" she ordered. "no response" Carlos reported."can you get me on a general frequency?" she asked."you're on!" Carlos answered. "jake its Becky. dont do this! you will never make it. the Klingons and tholians won't let you near the minotaur!" she said.

the view screen activated."i have to try. if it were josh. wouldn't you" he asked." lee would do not want you to do this! even if you get past the Klingon and tholians, you can't be sure she is trapped in another dimension" she said.

"i have to try Rebecca. i thought you would understand!" he said. the screen faded. "dawn you Jacob!" she said. "he is on course" Spock said."target his engines, Donnie. fire!" she ordered.

the Casandra fired a barrage of phasers and photon torpedoes on the enterprise. "the ship is going in and out of temporal phase. it is making it difficult to penetrate." Spock said. "Jacob! he thinks of everything. " she said. "won't that takes a lot of energy and power to maintain?" Giotto asked."i imagine he is running on reserve power. they have a skeleton crew. they can afford to eliminate nonessential systems. " Rebeca said.

the Cassandra was hit. "shields at 77 percent" Eliot said. "can we generate a powerful burst from the deflector dish? " she asked."yes. it will take some time. " the captain said.

the Casandra fired on the enterprise. the enterprise returned fire. "shields at 47 percent" Eliot said. "come on Mr. Spock!" she said. spock feverously got to work on the power. "power transfer ready initiating deflector." Spock said.

the deflector dish powered up. the dish emitted a power beam. the enterprise was hit. the Casandra fired a series of phase burst. "his shields are down to forty percent. " Spock said.

"its over jake! stand down!" she said. "the ship is going to warp!" Spock said. "match course and speed Mr. Niles!" be ordered. the Casandra followed the enterprise. "stay on um" she said..the enterprise was almost on top of them. the enterprise acted like it was going to collide with the Casandra then it pushed away at the last minute. the enterprise had gotten a head start. the Casandra went after it.

"sir. it is nearing the turner debris field." Spock said." he won't go in there.it is a menace to navigation. space is deserted." Jacobson said. "i assure you, commander, he will," she said. the entperise went inside.

"follow them in," she said."are you nuts. the task force is on its way. we can regroup and trap him. " Jacobson said. "he is not that far from the minitour. we have to stay on him. do it." she ordered. the ship headed it. suddenly a mine exploded. the ship was pushed back. the ship was pushed off the field.

"he detonated the debate." Prentice said. "we could have been killed." Carlos said." he was careful. he won't kill us unless he has to. if he is traped. I think he would. she said.

"we have lost him." Spock said. " take us out Warren we will. effect repairs. me. Spock finds him. " she ordered.

the ship came to a stop. "acting captain's log, chief engineer Pitcairn had begun repairs on the ship. we are continuing to try to locate the enterprise. " she said.

"Admiral. jacob is desperate. i think in his present state, i am not sure how far he will go. " she said.

"where will he go?" Douglas asked. "i believe he will attempt to cross the border into neutral space at serenity pass. " she said. "my task force will head there. more ships are on the way. " Douglis said.

"we need to be a careful admiral. he is resourceful. he is determined to pull this off." Becca said. "we will be vigilant. see you soon. " he said. the screen faded.

in her quarters, Becca took off her shoes and was writing a letter to her sister. she looked at a picture of her kids.

the door chime rang. "come in." she said. dr. dehner entered. "Liz. come in." Becca said.

"you handled that well Becky," Liz said. "you're congratulating me for not having a breakdown Liz?" Becky asked. "that's not what i meant. " Liz said. "i was considered a rising star once. used in the same sentence as Jonathan Archer, Keith Mulcaire, Nela Vance or Tomek. now i am praised if i dont have a breakdown." she said. "Becky. you returned to duty too soon after Josh died. "you think i am back too soon now?" Becca asked. "i dont know. i hope not. " Liz said.

"you dont understand Liz. it's different for you. the stars are not in your DNA. my spirit yearns to be out here. at the academy, they call it the dream of stars. that's me!" she said.

liz started to smile. "what?" she asked." that's the Becky i remember. you are still here. i feared that you died when Josh died. " Liz said.

bridge

"we are road worthy again." Pitcairn said." i knew i could count on you, Neil." Beccy said." i am glad you had faith in me be. i was not so sure!" the engineer said."i am surprised you would admit that," Prentice said."dont be fooled by his false modesty yeoman. he was confident this whole time ." Becky said. neal responded with a mischievous grin.

u.s.s gallantry

bridge.

"found um," the science officer said. "i got it. plotting intercept!" the navigator said. the gallantry and the rest of the task force headed for the enterprise.

enterprise

"its the Federation task force!" border said."stay sharp everyone. " Fisher ordered. "they are ordering us to stand down!" the com tech said. "no response " Jacob ordered. the ships attempted to surround the ship. the enterprise tried to use the ships to generate enough power to create a gateway. the vessel went inside.

"Sir! the enterprise is gone!" the gallantry science officer reported. "how is that possible?" admiral Douglas asked. "it used our ships to generate a warp jump!" an engineering officer said. "he is good. " the admiral said.

Cassandra

bridge

"they have entered the Minotaur!" Spock said. "great. " Rebecca said. "we go in, we risk war with the tholins and Klingons" dr. piper said. "they could capture the enterprise. they could reverse engineer it. learn our technological secrets. " Pitcairn said. "we have to go after them!" she said. "we are one ship! id we get caught in a Tholian web, they could have two ships'" Jacobson said. "we have no choice. " she said.

"we can't go in alone!" Jacobson said. "we can't sit idly by and do nothing. " Rebecca said. "fine!" he said. " don set course;" she ordered. the ship headed for neutral space.

u.s.s Casandra

"we are now in neutral space. " Spock said. "we have incoming!" Eliot said. several. Tholian ships came for the Casandra. they set up a Tholian web.

enterprise

bridge

"we are now in position. " bolder said. "fire the torpedo!" Fisher said. the enterprise fired a modified torpedo. the torpedo was detonated. a shockwave formed.

to be continued.

next up

the enterprise detonates a torpedo. several dimension intersects with ours.


End file.
